


Party

by OmniscientProstitute



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 05:51:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19350793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmniscientProstitute/pseuds/OmniscientProstitute
Summary: Remus hadn't expected to get anything out of a college party besides being vomited on.





	Party

Saturday 9pm

Shitty pop music drilled into Remus's head as he passed through the living room to get to the kitchen. He hadn't wanted to go to the party. He had a four page paper on the philosophical differences between Plato and Socrates waiting for him back at the dorm. But, he was a good friend, read a pushover, and Peter had asked him to be a wing-man. His wing-man duties had technically been fulfilled within thirty minutes of entering the frat house. Peter just needed a little encouragement before he asked a girl out. A girl who sat next to him in his math class. Remus could have left after the girl lead Peter away, but he decided to stick around just in case; because he was a good friend. Remus forced his way through the crowd into the kitchen. He figured that since he was out he might as well try to enjoy the night. The fridge was filled with light beers that tasted like shitty flavored water, but Remus wasn't about to do shots, so he reached his hand in to grab something at random. He popped the tab and tried to make himself relax. the kitchen seemed to be the least crowded room in the house. Occasionally a guy would come in to grab something out of the fridge or make a mixed drink, but Remus was the only permanent resident. From his spot leaning against the counter, Remus could hear the music without it inhibiting his ability to think. The sanctuary of the kitchen was poisoned by a couple who had also realized that it was a semi-private space, so Remus vacated it. He had no desire to listen to a girl drunkenly suck off her boyfriend.

Remus was exiting the living room and slipping into the hall that lead to the backyard when he pumped into the arm of a guy, spilling beer down the front of Remus's shirt. Remus began to apologize profusely; he knew how easy it was to anger drunk college guys. Remus had no desire to be in a fight. His apology was abruptly stopped when the drunk guy lowered his head and began sucking the alcohol off of Remus's shirt. The guy's mouth pressed gently into Remus's right pectoral. He gaped down at the man as his tongue lapped at the fabric, moving down over Remus's nipple. Remus snapped his mouth closed as a tall guy with a mop of messy black hair quickly approached them. He grabbed the collar of the other guy's shirt, yanking him back. "I'm sorry. Sirius, let go of him." Remus glanced down to find the drunk guy's hands fisted into his T-shirt. The friend of the drunk guy pried the drunk's, Sirius's, fingers out of the cloth. Remus was too distracted b the blown out green eyes that were staring into his soul. "So sorry." The guy said again once he freed Remus, then he dragged the drunk guy back into the party.

Remus stood against the hallway wall until the back door was opened, and he remembered his original mission. Although, he didn't hang out in the backyard for long, his interaction with the beautiful drunk guy had shaken him. If Peter needed him, he knew Remus's number.

Sunday 12pm

Sirius Black glared at the lanky asshole he called his friend who was looming over him. It was Sunday, and they had gone too a party last night;Sirius should have been left alone until he woke up naturally around six in the evening. "Come on, I want Taco Bell." James bounced on Sirius's bed, making him groan as it shook his pounding head. 

"Can't you go by yourself? You're a big boy."

"I don't have any money."

Sirius groaned again, pushing his friend off of him. "Let me take a shower. I feel fucking disgusting."

Sirius took a cold shower, knowing that the water would shock his system and maybe not sober him up but make him more aware. The prior night hadn't been completely lost to him. He remembered meeting up with Marlene and Lily for a little bit. The party had been like every other college party he had gone too--shitty music and shittier beer--but, he remembered something that wasn't so shitty. He could clearly visualize a pair of honey brown eyes that contained the power and energy of the sun and thin pink lips that gaped at him in an inviting little 'o'. He'd woken up in his own bed, so nothing too regrettable must have happened.

"So, what do you remember from last night?" James teased as they set out for the Taco Bell that sat a few blocks away from their apartment.

"A shitty party." Sirius shrugged. 

"You don't remember trying to suck your spilled beer off of some poor guy's shirt?" The shocked brown eyes that featured in Sirius's memory made more sense. "I told you to head outside while I got another drink, because it was getting crowded. Luckily, I found you before you got your ass beat. He seemed pretty understanding even though you wouldn't let him go." Sirius had enough humility to flush slightly. "I wouldn't be too worried. It's a big campus; you probably won't see him again."

They entered the restaurant and got in line behind a lady and her four kids. they ordered, Sirius paying for his and James's food, before finding a seat along the windows. He let his head rest against the glass of the window. His eyes closing for a brief nap until their food was ready. Sirius was just finishing his second burrito when some movement by the door caught his attention. Two guys came in, one comedically tall compared to the short one walking next to him. Sirius caught honey eyes and thin lips before he jerked his head forward. "Is that the guy?"

"What guy?" James mumbled around a mouthful of ground beef and cheese. 

"The tall guy in line. Was he the guy from last night?"

With the subtlety of an elephant James craned his head to peer over the back of the booth Sirius was sitting in. "Yeah, that's him. You want me to call him over. Oh, he noticed me." James waived, and Sirius stared down at his two remaining tacos, debating if it was worth fleeing the scene. "They're ordering right now. I wonder if they'll come over. His friend seemed excited about something."

"Kill me." Sirius groaned. "What would I say to him? Hey man, sorry I molested you after I spilled my beer all over you."

"Apology accepted. Although, I was the one who bumped into you." Sirius jerked his head around to find honey eyes gazing at him. "I don't want to completely interrupt your meal. I was just wondering if you were still at the party when the cops showed up."

"No, we ducked out shortly after running into you." James answered, since Sirius's memory didn't go back that far.

"Peter heard something about a fight." The guy shrugged "Well, see you around."

"We're still eating. You're welcome to join us." Sirius wasn't sure why he made the offer, but something in his gut didn't want the tall man to leave.

"Sure . I'll go get Peter."

Sunday 3pm

Sirius learned that the tall, honey eyes guy's name was Remus. He and the short guy, Peter, lived in the same building as Sirius and James, just two floors up. Remus was a history and philosophy major, and was reportedly a huge nerd. Peter had apparently black-mailed him to go to the party. Despite his shyness, Remus exuded an attractive confidence, but he had no girlfriend and blushed when James pressed him about it. The four had a lot in common and made plans to hang out again while they loitered around the entrance to their building. Remus pulled Sirius aside, while the other two went inside. "James is great, but I was wondering if you would like to do something just the two of us sometime."

"Remus Lupin are you asking me on a date?"

"Well, the way you drunkenly sucked my nipple last night just really got to me." Remus teased back, not one to succumb to embarrassment without dragging everyone else down with him. "So, can I get your number?"


End file.
